


Barbara Wright

by Arkytior (The_Creacher)



Series: The Companions [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Classic Who, Classic Who companions are awesome, F/M, Gen, Life After the Doctor, Married Life, Real Life, The Nero Incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Creacher/pseuds/Arkytior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one goes out to good ol' Barbara, the historian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barbara Wright

You and him

Him and you

Every day you look up to the sky

Somewhere

Sometime

There is a mad man

He has this blue box

It travels through space and time

It's always an adventure

Even to the mad man

Only the Box knows where and when it will land

And sometimes

Just sometimes

You think you hear that familiar sound

You think you saw a spot of blue

And you call for your husband

He comes and you laugh

You always laugh

As you realize that it was just your imagination

But,

Even if you are no longer in the blue box

You are still brilliant

You know that, right?

You are the luckiest history teacher in…well…history

You not only got to meet the Aztecs in their own time

They pronounced you a reincarnation of the god Yetaxa

You have been to the Stone Age,

Have experienced the French Revolution,

Been lusted after by _the_ Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus,

Met Marco Polo,

And done oh so much more

Your husband is studying the golden bracelet you received

Oh, so long ago

From Nero himself

You never take it off

Most people would think

That this is your most prized keepsake from your travels

Those adventures with the mad man

And his silly, blue box

But, that is far from the truth

And now you take your husband's hand in your own

You look at him and smile

And he smiles back and it's all

You and him

Him and you

Because you never would have known how brilliant he was

You never would have become this man's wife

You never would be pregnant with your first child

Without the mad man and his blue box

And that unearthly child who you both felt for

Without all that you would never have found your favorite keepsake

Him


End file.
